The invention relates generally to the art of rollerblading and more particularly to aids and accessories for putting on and taking off rollerblades.
When putting on in-line rollerblades or skates, a person must be able to maintain their balance along a single line of force while bending over to lace up or buckle the rollerblades. For many people this poses a problem because they are unable to balance their weight, while performing the necessary functions to securely fasten the rollerblade. Furthermore, the skater must place sufficient vertical force on the rollerblade to prevent the wheels of the rollerblades from rotating while the skater is fastening the skates. Many skaters are unable to exert the proper pressure on the blades resulting in a loss of their balance, followed by an inevitable fall when they are attempting to put on or take off their rollerblades. Another problem that arises during this process is that the boot falls over if the skater""s weight is not centered properly on the boot resulting in an ankle injury caused by the twisting of the skater""s ankle in the boot.
These problems are more common among new skaters who are not yet accustomed to balancing their weight on the rollerblades. The problem may also be exacerbated if a skater has difficulty bending over to fasten his or her skates. Some of the reasons for difficulty in bending over may be that the skater is portly, clumsy, or older and hence less nimble.
It is therefore desirable to provide an aid for putting on and taking off rollerblades safely and efficiently that can be used by skaters of all skill levels, regardless of size or shape.
It is also desirable to provide an aid that would reduce the risk of injury to a skater during the process of taking off and putting on rollerblades.
Finally, it is desirable to provide an aid that would allow those who have trouble bending over to reach their skates more comfortably.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an aid for putting on and taking off rollerblades safely and efficiently that can be used by skaters of all skill levels, regardless of size or shape.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an aid that would reduce the risk of injury to a skater during the process of taking off and putting on rollerblades.
It is a further object of the invention to assist a skater who has trouble bending over to reach his or her skates more comfortably.
A skate holder for facilitating the putting on and taking off of rollerskates or rollerblades is provided having a base and a pair of retaining walls that define a holder slot therebetween for receiving the rollerskate or rollerblade. In the preferred embodiment, the bottom surface of the holder slot is positioned at an inclined angle in relation to the base and the upper edges of the retaining walls have the same angle of inclination as the bottom surface of the holder slot with respect to the base. A stop is positioned between the retaining walls at a lower end of the holder slot for preventing the skate from sliding out of the slot. The retaining walls are preferably positioned in a parallel facing relationship to each other and extend upwardly from the base at a perpendicular angle to the base.